The goal of this proposal is to combine and share federal grant resources available under Grants to States to Implement Uniform, Integrated Alcohol and Drug Abuse and Mental Health Data Collection Systems by enhancing the capability of Wisconsin's Division of Community Services management information system operated by the Office of Management Information to meet national mental health and substance abuse data standards. This is a joint application between the Office of Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse and the Office of Mental Health within the Division of Community Services in collaboration with the Office of Management Information. By jointly utilizing the two federal grants to enhance the shared information system, the offices will be better able to address converging management concerns, program specific issues and federal data needs. Additionally, the integrated utilization of the grant resources will be more cost effective than separate development of data collection mechanisms for substance abuse and mental health. Completion of the project objectives will provide those who plan, administer and manage alcohol and other drug abuse, and mental health services the necessary information to assess and improve the appropriateness, effectiveness and efficiency of services to clients with mental illness or substance abuse dependencies.